


a sweet reward

by idolatres



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cu is Bitey, Gender Neutral Pronouns, Gift Fic, Knotting, Other, Reader has a vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolatres/pseuds/idolatres
Summary: The Mad King wants to pay you back for all your hard work.





	a sweet reward

**Author's Note:**

> gift fic 4 my favorite cu fucker. 
> 
> hope u enjoy.
> 
> writing blog: https://idolatres.tumblr.com/

When you summoned Cu, your heart caught in your throat and you felt like at any moment you'd combust. Nervousness and fear radiating off your frail form, compared to his commanding, threatening stature as he towered over you. Despite his raw power, and brutish skills, he was... apathetic above all. Barely reacting to being summoned in his current form, brushing it off as nothing.  
  
  
    You didn't want to make a scene if he didn't want it to be paid any mind. Still the back of your head reeled, your moments shared with Lancer Cu, even prototype Cu, you couldn't fathom the vast difference between him and his counterparts. Alter was the proper term alright.  
  
  
    You began taking him into battles regularly, helping him raise his strength, and through it all you were stunned. The way he shredded through the enemies with little to none mercy, yet there was no sadistic pleasure in his slaughter. If anything he was lethargic about the ordeals, seeming to be above it all. Like it was a waste of his time.  
  
  
    He wasn't polite, but the first time he praised your strategizing, the first time he mumbled a simple "Thanks," for helping him ascend beyond his limits, you couldn't help but be positively giddy. Fumbling with your words, trying your best not to be flustered. He never pointed out your behavior, but he definitely took note of it.  
  
  
    After that, he seemed to be staring at you more and more. It was unnerving to say the least, making the hairs on your arms stand on end. The few times you caught him staring he continued to scrutinize your form, not bothering to pretend like he wasn't ogling you. You did your best to remain friendly towards him, trying to get to know him more.  
  
  
    Your attempts at best, were shut down. It was hard to remain positive with such an cold servant. Nitocris did her best to reassure you, that it'll just take time. Ozymandias and your other trusted servants, well they're a tad self absorbed to worry about someone besides them.  
  
  
    The only time Cu was pleased was when you helped him become stronger, so you focused on that. Ascending him further to greater heights, giving him every and little bit of strengthening to his health and attack. It took a lot of materials and effort, but every time his stats increased and he would look at you and grin- well it made it /so/ worth it.  
  
  
  
    His power cap raised again, you quickly begin to sort through your materials, checking to see if you had enough to max him out, but a firm gloved hand grips yours, and you practically jolt out of your skin.  
  
  
    "That's enough. No more." He states, voice unmoving.  
  
  
    "Huh..?"  
  
  
    "You're pretty interesting, Master. Making someone like me this strong. I can't tell if you're....." He stops himself, a grin slowly creeping onto his face, "Never mind. It's enough."  
  
  
    Your mind still feels like it's flip flopping, not used to him talking this much. "Are you sure?" You ask quietly. "You're by far the strongest servant I have, I want you to be at your best."  
  
  
    "I _am_ at my best." He says, letting go of your hand, kneeling down slightly. You instinctively raise your shoulders, eyes darting around, unsure of where to look as he hovers a bit too close to your face for comfort. "If I get any stronger, you won't be able to stop me from doing whatever I want."  
  
  
    That statement confused you, as he never opened up about anything he wanted to do besides fighting. If anything, you figured that would be 'whatever' he wanted, fighting more people. Possibly allies. Still curiosity getting the better of you, you ask: "What do you want?"  
  
  
    His eyes widen momentarily, but he doesn't falter. "I've been thinking of a few things." His voice lowers, and his tone comes out a bit harsh for your liking. "Your motives for helping me to begin with," He places a hand on your tense shoulders, and squeezes it lightly. "Your interest in me, despite however many times I've made it clear I have no interest in befriending you, or anyone else."  
  
  
    You have to resist the urge to back away completely, it was clear he was trying to intimidate you, but you couldn't let him do that, not after trying so hard to get him to open up to you. The hand on your shoulder feels heavy, and you know if he wanted to, he could probably shatter it with just his grip. "Um-," You have to clear your throat, nervousness making it incredibly dry, "As your Master, I want to make sure we're on good terms." You do your best to sound confident, but your voice is shaky, unsure of yourself. "You may not want to be friends, but I would like it if we were." You smile at him, and his face is completely blank. No hints at what he might be thinking.  
  
  
  
    "Really?" He bores. "Nothing else?" He narrows his eyes at you, and your lips twitch under the close scrutiny.  
  
  
  
    "Ahh, well...." You avert your gaze again. "I think you're....really cool?" You flinch at how dumb you sound.  
  
  
    The Mad King snorts, repressing a very loud bark of laughter. His hand on your shoulder pats it one last time, almost affectionately, before returning to his side. He straightens his back out and turns away from you. "Master, don't act so cute, I may have to eat you."  
  
  
    "You what?!" Your voice shrill as you squeak. He waves a dismissive hand back at you, and dematerlizes, leaving you alone with your thoughts.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    You'd just finish taking everyone to the training grounds, making sure everyone was still at the top of their game. Things went smoothly, and after thanking everyone for their hard work you noticed Cu wasn't immediately leaving. Your last conversation with him was still heavy on your mind, making your thoughts erratic and a bit all over. It was hard for you to focus. He noticed of course, and cocked his head as an admission for you to approach.  
  
  
    "Cu do you actually eat people?" You blurt out, as you walked over to him.  
  
  
    You can tell he wants to laugh, or smile at you, you're not sure. "Maybe." His answer is as vague as always, and you sigh. "That's whats bugging you?" He sounds disappointed in you, and you give a weak laugh.  
  
  
    "I-- maybe?" You mimic his blatant disinterest. He frowns at that, and you feel like you just made a mistake, so you quickly back-pedal. "It was a bit scary, You've never talked about your previous Masters, I didn't know if you actually ate them or not." You ramble, fingers fidgeting with the hem of your shirt.  
  
  
    "I didn't eat them." He states. "They were stupid, unworthy."  
  
  
    "Have all your Masters been inadequate in your eyes?" You ask, finally looking into his eyes.  
  
  
    "Not all." Another short answer. Your demeanor perks up at that.  
  
  
    You can't help but ask: "Do I count in the unworthy department?"  
  
  
    "Not yet." He says, like it was the most simple answer the world, but to you it felt like fireworks fizzling off, bells ringing in your head of approval. Like he just personally gave you a hug and said good job. "If you stay distracted by useless matters of what I, or other servants say to the point where it affects your abilities to command us though..."  
  
  
    "I won't!" You exclaim quickly, cutting him off from saying anything that could ruin your slight buzz of approval.  
  
  
    He gives a grunt of approval. "Good."  
  
  
    "Thanks for being honest with me." You say, smiling up at him. "Sorry If I made training difficult at all. I'll do my best to not let you down."  
  
  
    Your genuine gratitude catches him off guard, but before you could notice anything different about his attitude, he turns away from you. Hiding his features effectively. "I don't doubt it."  
  
  
  
    You're still smiling as you nod. "I'll leave you alone for today, thank you again for everything."  
  
  
    "If you want to know anything else, ask later. I don't need you worrying about anything useless." His voice stern, and as he dematerializes you're left there with your mouth gaping. Not believing you heard him correctly.  
  
  
    He warned you not to be distracted, but you couldn't help but be alarmed by that. You have to control yourself from getting giddy and excited, completely thrilled that he's willing to talk more.  


* * *

  
  
  
    The two of you talk more after training and missions, the conversations are always curt and short, but you've been learning more about him than you have your entire time spent leveling him. Despite how intimidating and detached he is from everything, he's been compliant in revealing more information about himself.  
  
  
    Of course, it still wasn't enough, you wanted more. Every tidbit of trivia you learned about him, what he liked, what he disliked, we're all committed to your memory. Surprising him when you let him know you remembered something about him. It made you think his previous masters never bothered to get to know him. Though, you can't blame them. He is terrifying.  
  
  
    He begins to ask to be put on the front lines with you on his own will. Not giving you the chance to ask for his assistance. You'd always smile at him in return, and tell him of course. He's also made the habit of appearing while you're out and about Chaldea, whether doing chores or getting food, he would be there by your side. Not talking, but rather listening and keeping an eye on you. You didn't mind _at all_ , actually feeling much safer with him around. Although he intimidated a lot of the other residents.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
    You were in the cafeteria eating with Mash when he appeared. He sat down at the table across from the both of you, the chair groaning under his weight as he watched you eat. Mash nervously glanced at him and you, unsure of what to do. You couldn't help but laugh at her. "Don't worry Mash, it's fine." You reassure.  
  
  
    Her fingers fumble with her glasses as she clears her throat. "Right..." Before she can speak anymore you perk up.  
  
  
    "How are you doing today, Cu?" You ask between bites. He's sitting with his arms crossed, staring at Mash with intensity.  
  
  
    "Fine." He states, still glaring daggers at the demi-servant. "You can leave, Mash." He says, a predatory smiling creeping on his lips. "I'll make sure Master gets back safely to their room." You didn't bat an eye and continued to stuff your face, used to him chasing everyone off.  
  
  
    Mash on the other hand, looks completely offended. Face scrunched up in annoyance. "No offense, _Cu Chulainn_ ," her voice has an unusual bite to it as she says his name, "Master isn't in any danger here!"  
  
  
    Cu is unaffected by Mash's animosity, and refuses to bend. "Regardless of what you think, you can leave now." He says with confidence.  
  
  
    You roll your eyes, and decide to interrupt the two before it escalates any further, not really thrilled about the idea of having people arguing during your meal. "Mash, it's fine. Cu obviously wants to talk to me about something important." You explain, hoping she'll get the hint. Cu never has anything important to talk about though, but she doesn't need to know that.  
  
  
    His face is /so/ smug, feeling quite full of himself as you take his side. Mash is still wary of him, not moving from her spot. "Is it really that important?" She starts, "If it's about your safety or matters happening in Chaldea, I could be of help." You almost feel bad for her, almost.  
  
  
    "If it's something you can help with, I'll let you know." You say, giving her a sympathetic smile. Cu nods with your statement, hoping it'll make her leave quicker. She looks down at her empty plate and sighs.  
  
  
    "Fine, if you need anything just call, okay?" Mash says quietly, dejected at being ushered away. You assure her you will, and she gathers her belongings and takes her leave. You immediately let out a sigh of relief, grateful she didn't keep arguing. You make a mental note to thank her later.  
  
  
    Cu's entire posture relaxes once she's gone. Leaning against the table more, his tail flickers back and forth as he continues to watch you.  
  
  
    "Do you actually have anything to talk about?" You ask, a smirk prying its way onto your face as you finish up your dinner.  
  
    "Nope." He grins at you.  
  
  
    "Let me guess... you didn't come here to eat either." You muse, already knowing his answer.  
  
  
    "Like I'd eat the garbage they call a meal here." If he even ate, that is. "Finish up, and I'll walk you back to your room." You figure it was to keep up appearances, making sure Mash doesn't come back around and notice you two are doing anything unplanned.  
  
  
    You nod, not expecting any major discussion anyway. You're used to him hovering around without speaking. It's become a comfort to you.  
  
  
    You finish your meal without any further events, the Mad King's eyes following you the entire time, like if he looked away you'd simply vanish. The two of you walk down the halls side by side, you telling him of things that have happened recently, future plans, etcetera. He listens all the while, punctuating your sentences with grunts or scoffs of amusements. When you reach the door to your room you smile and tell him thanks. He's silent as you walk in and take off your shoes, but when you go to the close the door, his arms slams against it, keeping it open.  
  
  
  
    "I'm coming in." He states, matter of factly. You freeze on the spot. Muttering a confused 'what?' He doesn't wait for a response, and pushes his way past you. He flops onto the edge of your bed, his eyes are fixated on you again, except this time you're visibly uncomfortable and unsure of whats happening. Normally his gaze is welcome, comforting, but he's never insisted on coming into your room so suddenly- or ever for that matter. You hesitate for a few moments, but realize anyway who walks by can see into your room, so you quietly close the door.  
  
  
    When you turn back to him he's smiling, waiting for you to do something. You feel like your brain is going to short circuit as you stumble to your desk, pulling out the chair and facing it towards him. You sit down, your hands gripping your pants tightly, wrinkling the fabric to hell. His eyes haven't moved from yours. You don't know what to do.  
  
  
    "Relax." He says. His tail is slowly inching towards your legs. "I expected something fancier for the Master of Chaldea." He muses, looking around at your little to none decor.  
  
  
    You try to speak, but nothing comes out, you have to clear your throat just to speak, and your voice comes out meek. "I don't normally spend much time in here." You mutter.  
  
  
    "Hmmmm." He raises a brow at you, and you do your best to seem okay. "Get a nicer bed, you can do that, right?" He asks, and you stare dumbly at him.  
  
  
    "..Why?" You question.  
  
  
    "If I'm going to be living here, you'll need a bigger bed."  
  
  
    Your mouth is agape, and you feel like you're going to fall out of your chair. "Wait, wait, wait." You repeat, trying to grasp the situation. "You're going to be living here?!" You sound like a mouse with how much your voice is squeaking and cracking. "You don't need to sleep-- or anything like that-- I mean," You're blabbering on and on, trying to make sense of the situation.  
  
  
    "For a Master who's adequate at thinking, you're acting quite foolish." He teases, still smirking at you. When you feel his tail wrap around your ankle you jolt, actually almost falling out of your chair. Luckily- or unluckily, his tail is quite strong, and keeps you steady. "I told you before, relax." His voice is low, and it comes out as more of a growl. You're flustered beyond all belief, and it's painfully obvious, making it worse for you.  
  
  
    "Sorry- I'm sorry." You try to apologize, but your words are caught in your throat.  
  
  
    "I thought you'd like this." He states. "It's cute how embarrassed you are, but I'm not a patient man." His tail tightens as it curls further up, pushing past your pant legs. It feels foreign on your skin, hard and cold, almost like a bug's carapace. You can't help but shudder at the sensation, your skin heating up, like you'd just been electrocuted.  
  
  
    You put your hands to your face, cupping your cheeks. They're /so/ hot, you must be beet red. "I..I think I'm missing something here." You mutter. "Sorry." You repeat, completely lost on what to do.  
  
  
    "Stop apologizing." He orders, and it's definitely an order, you can't mistake that. His voice is firm, a harsh bite to it. "You've done well to help me reach heights I'd never imagine to get to on my own." He starts, leaning forward a bit more, his legs spread comfortably. "You're sharp, hardworking, and have proven yourself to me." He continues to explain. "I'm repaying you for your excellent work, Master."  
  
  
    His tail is incessant, still caressing your leg, moving further and further up til it's resting against your knee. "You... don't have to repay me for anything. I've enjoyed my time with you." You say, doing your best to avert your gaze from gawking at the bulge in his pants.  
  
  
    "Oh trust me," He grins, and for the first time since you summoned him, you take notice of his unnaturally sharp teeth. "You'll want this payment."

 

* * *

  
  
  
  
    "Ah." Is all you can manage out of your throat. Finally getting the point of this fiasco.  
  
  
    "Come here." He says, patting his lap. You're still frozen in your seat, mind reeling. Another growl builds up in his chest, and it snaps you out of your haze. "Now, master." He ushers. Your body feels like rubber as you try to stand, and you stumble towards him. His tail disconnects from you as you come closer, and he points a clawed finger at your pants. "Get rid of them."  
  
  
    "O-Oh," You mutter, your hands are shaking as you bumble with the buttons. Nervous of taking too long and causing him to become more irritated than he possibly already was, you- as fast as you could, shimmied out of your pants, leaving you in your boxers and shirt. Your breathing was unsteady and fast, running on pure adrenaline. His hands reach out to you, grabbing you by your waist and guiding you the rest of the way. Once you crawl onto his legs, he adjusts you himself, effortlessly lifting you up as he slides a leg in between yours, pulling you flush against him. Your hands go to his shoulders, fingers curling into the feathered collar.  
  
  
    Your knee bumps against his clothed erection, and your hands instinctively squeeze harder, trying to keep yourself from freaking out. He was..well equipped, and that's putting it mildly. He chuckles at your reaction, and grinds his thigh up against your sex, your entire body practically vibrating from the contact, your voice caught in your throat.  
  
  
    His hums of amusement increase in frequency as he continues to drag you up and down his thigh, every time your leg makes contact with his cock you can feel it throb in need, and you bury your face into his chest, embarrassed at the situation you've found yourself in. Despite the embarrassment though, you start to move by yourself against him, enjoying the contact. "Good, keep going." He whispers, voice soothing as he places soft kisses and nips on the crook of your neck, tracing down to your shoulders. It was getting harder to keep yourself contained, moans escaping from you the more you moved with him.  
  
  
    His voice repeating the command 'relax' echoes in your mind, and it helps you feel more at ease. Your vice grip on his collar loosens, and you move your hands down to his chest, tracing the tattoos with a delicate touch. You finally lift your head up from hiding, and look at him. His face is blank, but his eyes are focused, pupils blown. You want to kiss him, you've wanted to for a long time. You work up the courage, steeling yourself as you begin to move your lips closer to his face. His eyes bore directly into your own, and it makes you giddy beyond belief.  
  
  
    You're about to make contact with his cheeks, wanting to warm up to his lips, but you're interrupted faster than you can respond. He dives back to your shoulder, teeth barred, and he bites- hard. You gasp in pain as his teeth dig deeper into your flesh, and his chest rumbles with a possessive growl. Your nails dig into his chest, scraping them down, and it only spurs him on more. His hand grabs yours and lead them to his cock, placing them flat against it through his clothing as he starts to thrust shallowly into your palms. He finally eases up with the biting, and laps at the blood dribbling down from the fresh wound.  
  
  
    The warmth that's been pooling inside you tightens in your core, and your grinding increases in fervid need. He starts to kiss and suck the wound he made, a bit harsh but the feeling of pleasure outweighs the pain. Your hands struggle for a moment trying to free his erection from his pants, but once you get it out you waste no time wrapping your hands around his dick, jacking him off, His moans are grumbly, and his entire body vibrates with them, the sensations making it difficult not to mumble out little moans and cries.  
  
  
    You grip his cock tighter, applying extra pressure at the tip as you slide your hands fast up and down his length. He stops himself from letting out a loud groan by biting your shoulder again, thankfully not as rough as last time, but it still stings, causing you to whimper. Apologetic kisses are scattered across the fresh wound, and he grumbles a muffled sorry. He's getting more and more restless, its obvious by the increased vigor in his movements. His thrusts hurried and sloppy, hands wrapped around your hips as he drags you up and down his thigh with more force and speed.  
  
  
    The friction is wonderful, but it's still not enough to send you over the edge. Every time you look down at the appendage in your hands, you feel your stomach curl into knots. You..really don't know if it'll fit, you sure as hell _want_ to try though.  
  
  
    "Cu," your voice is breathy and strained, "I want more."  
  
  
    Another chuckle vibrates through his chest. "Of course you do, Master." He traces his hands up under your shirt, fingers digging into the soft flesh. Everywhere he touches feels like it's being set aflame, your skin searing and flushed, writhing into him more, eager for the sensations to consume you. He nuzzles into your neck and laps his tongue against your pulse, enjoying how it thrums in tandem with your breathing.  
  
  
    He begins tugging at your boxers, cuing that it's time to move on. You sit up on your knees and help slide them off. He's all grabby, immediately trying to position you onto his dick, and you let out an airy laugh. "Wait, wait."  You mumble. "I need, um, extra help."  
  
  
    Silence is your only response, his tail smacking the bedding with impatience. "Trust me, it'll make it nicer for both of us." You insist. Leaning towards the small cabinet beside your bed. You open the drawer and fish out a bottle of lube you keep for your private sessions, popping the cap off with practised ease. Fingers skate across your inner thighs, and before you can react he dips a finger into you. The gloves didn't bother you before, but having the texture /inside/ you, is different, an uncomfortable grunt forces it's way out of you.  
  
  
    "Seems fine to me." He states, bringing the offending hand up to your face, making sure you see the slick substance on his finger. You avert your eyes, trying not to choke at his nonchalant attitude.  
  
  
    "Just- just shush and let me do this." You murmur, pouring a generous amount onto your hands. He rolls his eyes but lets you continue, one of your hands quickly going to wrap around him. He jolts at the cold sensation, a sharp hiss escaping him as he digs his hands back into your thighs. "Wait, it'll feel good." You reassure, jacking him off while you spread the lube thoroughly up and down his length. It heats up fast thanks to the friction, and he's nuzzling into your neck again, his chest grumbling with purrs as he nibbles affectionately.  
  
  
    You get more lube onto your hands, this time slipping your own fingers inside of yourself. Your eyes flutter close as you stretch yourself out, leaning into your own touch lasciviously. After a few minutes of preparation you feel a bit more comfortable with the idea of his dick fitting inside without _completely_ wrecking you. You toss the bottle of lube out of the way, not really caring where it lands. Your hands go to his shoulders, and you start lifting yourself further up. "Okay." You say. "Okay, just go slow."  
  
  
    His eyes never leave yours, his face unreadable, but his hands go to your hips, supporting your weight as he slowly lowers you onto himself. You practically have his shoulders in a vice grip, mumbling incoherently as you're filled up to the brim. It's painful, more painful than you thought it would be. "Relax." He whispers, letting you sit while you adjust. You start muttering out apologies, burying your head into his collar. He runs a hand down your back, soothing your muscles, making it easier to not be as tense. "Focus on breathing" He orders, and you nod, doing your best to steady out.  
  
  
    For being the Mad King, he's acting the opposite of his brutish reputation. Genuinely meaning it when he said this was a reward. His body is rigid against yours, doing his best to maintain his composure so he doesn't hurt you. You finally begin to calm down, and unbury your head from his collar. You cant bring yourself to look into his eyes, so you avert your gaze. Feeling meek, nervousness mixing with giddiness as your heart pounds in your ears. "I'm ready."  
  
  
    You don't have to tell him twice, he raises you up, fingers digging into your soft skin as he supports your weight. A heady groan rips through him, you clench your eyes shut, focusing on the sensation of him slowly sliding in and out of you. You can tell he's still trying to be gentle, his pace slow. It's nice, but the heat coiling inside you is annoying. "Y-You can go faster." Your voice is unsteady, and it would be embarrassing if his cock wasn't deep in you.  
  
  
    He drags his tongue across your cheek, a warm trail of saliva left in its wake. Your laugh morphs into a whimper as he picks the pace up. He works his way into steady thrusts, each time his dick buries in to the hilt your body quakes around him. Unintelligible curses leaving you as you meet back each thrust with a languid grind. Cu's a natural at this, making sure to aim so every time your bodies meet each other his dick rubs against your clit. You're practically melting into him, only feeding into his lust.  
  
  
    His hands are bruising you as he slams into you full force. Your breathing is labored and strained, hands pacing over his chest, desperately grabbing at him for any type of leverage. The heat inside you feels like it's tying tighter and tighter, til you're ready to burst. Your mind blanking out, unable to focus on anything but how full you feel, how nice it feels as his cock pounds away. You're right there, you're so close you feel like you're going to burst into tears with how bad you need to come.  
  
  
    With a particularly rough thrust that jolts your entire body, he bites into your shoulder, teeth easily piercing your skin. The intense mixture of pain and pleasure is what you needed, your entire body violently spasms as everything goes white. A strangled cry escaping you as he continues to thrust, riding out your orgasm with him. You practically /scream/ when you feel his dick swell inside of you, his thrusts coming to an abrupt halt as he spills himself inside of you.  
  
  
    A guttural sigh leaves him as he lazily laps at the wounds on your neck and shoulders. You try to move, feeling spent beyond belief. You wouldn't of minded that he came inside, but the fact that he's still sitting there, his cock inside you with the added fluid, it's more than uncomfortable. "You're not gonna wanna move for a bit." He husks in between licks. He's right- no matter how much you wiggle, all you're managing to accomplish is making his member dig in deeper against your walls. You mutter out a confused 'what', which makes him chuckle. Nuzzling affectionately against your cheek as he rests comfortably. "It's a knot. You move anymore and you're just gonna be in more pain."  
  
  
    "S..So how long are we gonna be like this?"  
  
  
    "Mm.." He shrugs. "A while."  
  
  
    You have no choice but to sit there, his dick still in you. When you make eye contact with him he's grinning, and the embarrassment you felt beforehand comes back full force. You've never felt more ashamed in your entire life. "Oh my god." You squeak, covering your face with your hands. You really hope no one tries to come into your room now.


End file.
